


An Uncanny Resemblance

by roxashasboxers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Facials, M/M, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pre-Beast!Hank, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the X-Men: First Class Kink Meme: Not even going anon for this, because my absolute favorite kink is dudes coming on other dudes' faces. Maybe it happens by accident once, and then Alex realizes how much he loves being covered in Hank after/during sex. The messier the better, really. And pre or post fur!Hank is all good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncanny Resemblance

It's Sean who starts it. Of course it's Sean. It's  _always_  Sean.  
  
He comes walking in to Alex's room with a big grin on his face and Alex only has to look up before he's smiling too, because he has a feeling he's going to like whatever the redhead has to show him. He's right.  
  
Sean presents a magazine from behind his back and unrolls it with a grin, "Look what I found under my bed!"  
  
Alex laughs, because they haven't really gotten a chance to go shopping, especially not for porn, and even if they did, Alex highly doubts he would be willing to buy anything with Charles there. Sean probably would, but whatever. He's Sean.  
  
Alex stands up and crosses the room, taking the magazine from Sean and leafing through. He whistles, " _Damn_."  
  
Sean nods, "I know."  
  
So basically, they end up on Alex's bed, magazine spread out between them, and it should be awkward, jerking off in the same room, but prison kind of ruined any sense of privacy for Alex, and Sean never really had any to begin with, so it's really not that weird at all.  
  
Sean nods his head at the magazine, "Next page is my favorite."  
  
Alex uses his free hand to flip the page, curious as to what Sean likes for some weird reason and stops. He can feel his dick leaking just looking at the image on the paper.  
  
The girl on the page is beautiful and oddly familiar in an abstract sort of way. Her skin is flawless and her eyes are shut in bliss. There's a hand in her short, blonde hair, pulling her head back to better display the cum on her face and neck. Her tongue is flicking out to clean her lips of it.  
  
"She's fucking hot." Sean says, and Alex has to agree, because it's true.  
  
"Wish I could find a girl like that. I've never met anyone who would let me come on their face." Sean spills, and it's a bit TMI, but he keeps talking and Alex is too turned on by the pictures to tell him to shut up, "It's just so fucking hot, you know? Like you're marking them." He bites his lip, "God, she's sexy."  
  
And that's how the seeds are sown.

* * *

  
Alex is thinking about the girl later that night when he's jacking off, and he imagines sliding his dick over her lips, painting her with his cum. He comes harder than he has in a long time and manages to shoot spunk on his face.  
  
When he recovers from his orgasm, Alex gets up and enters the bathroom to clean up. He turns on the shower and goes to the sink while he waits for it to heat up. The second he sees himself in the mirror, he freezes.  
  
His hair is damp with sweat and his lips are swollen and red from biting them in order to silence himself, but what makes him stop is the cum on his chin.  
  
Alex no longer has to wonder who the girl looks like.  
  
She could be his fucking twin.  


* * *

  
It's all Alex can think about for the next few days. He practically got off on a picture of himself, and though he's a bit bothered by the narcissistic aspect (because that's just over the top), the thing that really gets him is that he wants to take a shot to the face and see if he looks just as stunning as she does.  
  
He's always known he was attractive, but he's never been beautiful. He wants somebody to look at him like he and Sean looked at that girl. Well, maybe not like Sean did, but he would give anything to be wanted like that.

 

* * *

  
It's this mindset that brings Alex to Hank's lab. He's been on edge for a week now, desperate and falling apart because he needs this. It's ironic that he wants to be marked, owned, but it's a little fitting too. He's been in cages but he's never had a home and he's never really fit in anywhere. He wants that sense of belonging.  
  
Hank opens the door and by the look on his face Alex is sure the brunette was expecting somebody else, "Alex?"  
  
"Hey." Alex says, because he hadn't really thought past the finding Hank part of his plan, and it seems he should have now.  
  
Hank is looking at him awkwardly, "Um... do you need something?"  
  
Alex nods, biting his lip and trying to keep his eyes from straying south. There's a beat of silence before Hank speaks again, more uncomfortable than usual, "Are you going to tell me what it is you need?"  
  
Alex nods again, "Yeah. Can we um, can I-?" He gestures towards the lab and Hank steps back, allowing Alex entrance. He shuts the door and Alex pounces when he turns around. He practically tackles Hank into the door, and Hank lets out a grunt of confusion against Alex's lips. He starts to push away but a gentle bite to his lip and Hank is still, letting Alex ravish him.  
  
When he's convinced Hank won't run, Alex pulls back. He flushes in embarrassment and Hank just looks at him, glasses askew and hair sticking up. His shirt is rumpled too.  
  
Neither speaks for a moment, and oddly enough Hank is first to find his voice, "What was that?"  
  
Alex swallows hard and his voice sounds thick when he speaks, "Please. Just let me Hank."  
  
"What do-"  
  
"Please." Alex says again, and he sinks to his knees. He looks up, nervous and desperate, "Please."  
  
Hank doesn't say anything, but he doesn't stop Alex from undoing his pants. He buries one hand in Alex's hair to steady himself and Alex moans quietly.  
  
He doesn't waste any time stripping Hank's pants off and taking him in. He pays a price for his enthusiasm though, gagging at first and has to pull off. A quick breath and Alex dives right back in, taking less and using his tongue. He jacks Hank with his hand, pulling off and mouthing down his shaft with his lips, tongue flicking out along the way. Hank hisses, jerking forward so his cock smacks against Alex's cheek. The blonde moans, letting his tongue lead him back around and he takes in the head, swallows, and moves down. He stops just short of his gag reflex, not wanting a repeat of before, and pulls back, bobbing his head.  
  
Hank is a mix of whispered words and sharp pants above him, eyes lidded as he stares down at Alex. He adjusts his grip in the other boy's hair, moving his hand back so he can better direct Alex. Alex doesn't protest.  
  
He slides his tongue just underneath the head, poking and prodding in hopes to make Hank come. Hank growls, and Alex speeds up the motions of his hand, cups Hank's sac with his other hand and swallows, sucking hard.  
  
Hank's hand tightens in his hair and he starts to pull Alex off, "I'm gonna cum..."  
  
Alex slaps the hand away, refusing to back off, and that only seems to make Hank hotter as his head thunks back and Alex pulls of just in time to have Hank spill on his face.  
  
It's warm and dirty, and if the desperate spasm of Hank's dick means anything, he looks absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Hank is staring down at him, wide-eyed and Alex stands up slowly. Hank is breathing hard, and he gestures at Alex's face, "You uh, you've got..."  
  
He spins his finger oddly and Alex tries not to roll his eyes because no fucking _duh_  he has jizz on his face. Instead he grins, "I know. Do you like it?"  
  
Hank's knees buckle and he shuts his eyes tightly for a moment, but he can still see his seed on Alex, painting his lips and caught in his hair, clumped in one eyebrow and splashed across his cheek. He opens his eyes and Alex is still there, staring him down.  
  
Hank nods, "Yeah."  
  
Alex grins and grabs Hank by the collar, pulling him towards the bathroom for a little more fun. He glances in the mirror just before he enters the shower.  
  
Yeah, he could  _so_  be a model.  



End file.
